


Joshua's First Taste

by Notapeep



Category: A Boy Emerges
Genre: Camping, Coercion, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notapeep/pseuds/Notapeep
Summary: A boy is coaxed out of his shell.
Relationships: Uncle-Nephew - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Joshua's First Taste

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Joshua's First Taste

My name is Joshua. I'm twelve years old and I'm my Uncle's cocksucker. That might sound weird, but I guess it’s what I was born to be. That what he says anyways. Maybe I should tell you how I found out.

First time I met my Uncle I was seven and he was on leave from the Army. He's my mom's brother so he came to stay with us for a couple days. I thought he was amazing. He had tattoos and I never saw anybody with them before. One time I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and he just walked in and he said hi and then he pulled his pants down and started to pee, just like that. And he was talking to me like everything was normal. I never saw anything so big and he stood there a long time. I guess I was looking at it. I couldn't help it. He smiled and he said, "You like my penis, don't you?" Just like that. I felt my face get hot and and I didn't know what to say. He said, "It's okay. Some boys are like that. They like to see a man's penis. Even boys your age." It was weird and made my tummy feel funny and I never forgot that.

He went back to the Army the next day and I didn't see him again til I was nine and he moved back to a house near us. It was cool because I could ride my bike over and he said I could visit anytime. I'd go over and we'd work on his old car and just goof around. My Dad was away a lot and my Mom said it was okay since he was her brother and all.

When we worked on his car we'd get dirty and then go inside. He was totally not shy like before. He'd say he was going to take a shower and strip off right in front of me, like everything. I was wicked shy so I didn't say anything. Then he'd come out of the shower naked and dry off in front of me too.

He figured out I was shy and he started telling me that it's bad to be that way because when you get older you have gym and sports and stuff and if you're shy around guys then you might not want to do stuff that's fun just because of that. He said in the Army you can't be shy at all cuz you're around guys all the time and you have to change and shower with them. That sounded weird but he said it's just how things are so I should get used to it. He'd say that stuff when he was standing there naked. He watched my eyes and I couldn't stop them from going where they weren't supposed to go. Sometimes I could see it was getting bigger and pointing out when he was drying it. "Besides," he said, "you're the kind of boy that likes to see a man's penis. Don't be ashamed, Josh. Some boys are like that." When he said that I remembered about when I was seven and my face got all hot again.

Then one weekend he said we could go camping. My Dad wasn't around like always and Mom said it was okay so on Friday afternoon we went up to this cabin that belonged to a friend of my Uncle's. It was really cool and on a lake but it was all just one room with two little cots. We got stuff unpacked and it was dark and my Uncle said we should go to bed so we could get up early. Then he takes off all his clothes. I guess I was looking again and he said he sleeps naked and that's what guys do.

I took off my shirt and shoes but I was too embarrassed to take off anything else. He teased me about it like I was a baby. That made me mad but I was still shy. Then he said, "Josh, I want you to take off your pants." There was something in his voice that made it sound serious and I didn't want him to be mad at me and spoil the trip so I guess it made me kinda brave and I took off my pants under the blankets. He smiled and he said, "Now I understand. You're the kind of boy that needs to be told." I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Se then he says, "Take off your underpants," just like that. It felt easiest to just do it and I was under the covers anyways so I took them off. Being naked like that with him in the room felt strange and my dick got all stiff so I turned on my side. He said, "That's my boy," and I felt like I made him happy and that made me feel warm and nice and we went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning it was still almost dark and I couldn't see too well but I saw my Uncle on his cot and the covers were pulled back and he had his hand around his thing and it was totally huge. He was moving his hand and making noises. I tried to stay still but he saw I was awake. He said, "Good morning," like there was nothing weird going on. Then he said, "Come over here."

I didn't really want to but I heard that thing in his voice again. I said, "I'm naked," and I didn't want him to see me but he just said, "I know. Stay naked and come over here."

This was extra embarrassing because my dick was stiff too. I hid my face under the covers but he said, "Do it _now,_ Joshua." So finally I did it. I got out of bed and went over to his cot and my dick was like bouncing and I tried to hide it with my hand. He saw that I was stiff and he laughed and he said, "Now I know for sure what kind of boy you are."

I said, "What do you mean?"

So then he took my hand and he put it on his dick and he said, "Do what I was doing." I was scared but kinda excited too. He had this look in his eyes that was like the sound in his voice and it made me want to do whatever he said. I tried to rub his thing like he was doing. My fingers didn't even go all the way around. It was warm and hard and smooth and lumpy and the skin moved on it when I pulled and I felt his heart in it like it was alive. "There we go. Good boy. You like being told what to do, don't you?"

I said, "I guess so," and he smiled.

"It's easier that way, isn't it?," he said. "So you don't have to think and worry so much. Play with your penis while you jerk me off, Josh."

I touched mine sometimes at night but I thought it was bad so I tried not to but he said it's what boys do. I put my hand over mine but I was more hiding it than playing with it cuz I was still shy and I didn't want him to know that I did it before.

He said, "Go faster. You won't hurt it."

I pulled harder and he made noises and then his stuff started going all over. It was a lot and a lot and it was warm and sticky and glumpy on his chest and his tummy and my hand.

"That's my boy," he said. "You did well for your first time."

"First time?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well, you're going to do it again. When I need it. Aren't you?"

"I... guess so?" I said that since I wanted him to like me and I didn't want to spoil the trip.

I found my shirt and wiped my hand on it and he laughed. "Clean me up too, Josh. You made a mess."

I thought it was his mess since it came out of him, but I wiped him with my shirt too anyways. The rest of the day was awesome cuz we went swimming and hiked in the woods and even saw a deer and cooked over a fire and I got bit by bugs but I didn't mind so much cuz he didn't talk to me like a kid.

That night he didn't need to tell me to take off my clothes to sleep. It made me wicked hard to be naked under the sheets, but he told me not to play with myself so I didn't.

When I woke up mine was still hard and my Uncle was still asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the day before so I got out of bed and went over and thought about pulling his covers back but just then he opened his eyes and when he saw me he smiled.

"My my. There's a naked boy with a stiffy by my bed. I wonder what he wants?"

I laughed and he sat up and I saw he was hard too and I just looked at it and I felt my face get hot."

He just said, "Get on the floor, boner boy." That was embarrassing but I got down between his knees. He was right about it being easier not to think about doing what he told me. Then he said, "I knew when I first met you that you were going to be a cocksucker."

I didn't know what he was talking about. He said, "A cocksucker is a boy that likes to take a penis into his mouth. You don't know it yet, but that's what you are." He put his big heavy hand on top of my head. "I could always tell about boys and men. Even when I was a boy myself. Cocksuckers just have a certain way about them. There were even cocksuckers in the Army. It's not a bad thing to be, Josh. Not at all. It's just what some people are. You're going to like this. Even if you don't like it at first, soon you'll love it. If you get good at it, it's something to be proud of. Trust me."

This was weird. "I thought... like yesterday... I could... you know..."

"Handjobs are for babies, Josh. Are you a baby?"

"N-no... I mean... not really."

"This is what big boys do. Big boys like you."

"They do?"

"Yes. Because they want to make people happy. You want to make me happy, don't you?"

I guess I nodded since I didn't know what to say and he said, "Then open your mouth and suck on my cock. Use your tongue. Keep your teeth away with your lips."

I was just staring at his hardon and chewing my lip. He lifted my chin with his finger and looked right in my eyes. "Don't think. Open. Take it into your mouth. You want this. You've wanted it since you saw it the first time."

When he said that I thought maybe it was true. So I tried to do what he said but it was hard and he had to keep telling me things. It just tasted like skin and it was warm and that wasn't bad. Sorta like when I still sucked my thumb sometimes.

"Your bald little dick is as stiff as a pencil. Even on your first try at sucking me off. You're a natural-born cocksucker. Maybe even a full-blown faggot. But not all cocksuckers are faggots. We'll have to see about that."

I wasn't sure I wanted to be a cocksucker, or a faggot. I didn't even really know what a faggot was then. Still I liked thinking that I could be _something._ Especially something that my Uncle liked. Something is better than nothing, and before I was a cocksucker I wasn't really anything. The way he talked made it sound like I didn't have a choice. Now I understand that a faggot is a boy that will do anything to make men happy. Maybe I'm that too.

He showed me how to use my hand on the bottom part while I used my mouth on the top. Pretty soon he was holding my head tight and he said, "Don't stop. Swallow. Just swallow. Breathe through your nose." And all of a sudden he swelled up and got hard like steel and my mouth was full and I couldn't really breathe and I choked a little but the strong sticky stuff went down my throat like it was thin oatmeal or something. The taste was like wet metal, like blood when you suck on a cut but it was like old leaves too and it smelled like... I dunno... something strong. I thought maybe his taste was strong because he was strong. I watched his face and he looked at me like I was the only thing there was to see. That made me feel warm inside. Or maybe it was the warm stuff in my tummy.

He didn't let go of my head even then. "Keep it in your mouth until it's soft. Nurse out every drop, very gently. It's good for you." My jaw was kinda sore by then but it got easier when it shrank. I liked when it was soft cuz I could move it around in my mouth with my tongue and that was kinda fun. Finally he said I was done. "You did a great job, Josh. I'm proud of you." That made me even warmer.

He had me stay naked all day that day, even when we went outside. He said I had to get over being shy. It was weird but I liked swimming that way. By the end of the day I almost forgot I was naked. My dick stayed stiff pretty much the whole time. When we were back inside, he said, "I think you need to jerk off to get rid of that boner." I blushed even though we did all that stuff already. "Show me how you do it," he said.

I said I thought it was private and he said I didn't have any private things from him anymore. So I laid on the cot and tried to do it but I couldn't really get the feeling with him watching me. So he said that he'd help and he took his pants down and pushed his stuff into my face. He said, "Are you my cocksucker?"

I guess I nodded but he went, "Say it then."

I felt my dick get stiffer so I said it. Then he said he didn't hear me so I had to say "I'm your cocksucker," right out loud. It was embarrassing.

He said, "Open up, cocksucker." And I did and while he was in my mouth I got the feeling in my dick and it made me shiver all over. I kinda wanted to stop sucking then but he told me to keep going, that I have to suck before I get the feeling and that's when I need it most but that I have to suck after I get the feeling too because that's what a cocksucker does. It was a lot to think about, especially when he started pushing it in deeper and I had to try not to choke. He went slow and held it there when it was deep and looked at me and told me not to move and breath and let the throw-up feeling pass. The longer I held it there the bigger he smiled. It got easier after a while.

I sucked on him four more times that weekend and I hardly ever got dressed. By the time we left for home he said I was getting better at it and that he was sure I was born to do it and that made me feel strange. But being something still was better than not being anything.

When he dropped me off at home he said, "Did you have fun, Josh?" I nodded but I know my face was red. He said, "Here's the deal. If you didn't like what happened, we can just forget it. It won't change anything else. You can still come over and hang out and we'll be buddies. All just like it was, I promise."

Maybe I looked a little sad. He smiled and said, "But if you liked it, just ask me to take you camping again. If you say you want to go camping, I'll know what that means. It'll be our secret word. 'Camping' means 'sucking.' And being naked. Boys are naked when they suck, Josh, so you can't be shy anymore. You get to decide. Is that okay?"

I said ya. It was cool how he treated me like I was grown up. I never got to decide anything before.

I thought about it a lot the week after. Every time I did I got stiff. From what he said I guessed that meant he was right. I couldn't forget how he looked at me when it was in my mouth. That felt the best of all.

My Uncle wasn't around the next weekend so I had another whole week to think about it and it wouldn't go away. It just got stronger. I saw his stuff whenever I closed my eyes and I played with my dick til it was sore.

When I went over to his house the Friday after he was all normal like nothing happened, just like he promised. That made me feel good, like I really could decide. We did some stuff on his car and then we went into the house. I was a little scared but I got my courage up finally and I said, "Ummm... do you think maybe sometime... we can go c-camping again?"

I won't ever forget his face when I said that. It was the biggest grin ever. He said, "Course we can, Josh. We can go camping just as much as you want. In fact, we don't even have to go to the cabin to go camping. We can pretend we're camping right here."

"We can?" I said.

"Sure," he said. He put his hand on my head and looked down at me, that look like I was all there was. "Take off all your clothes, Josh," he said. I did.

That was three years ago. I can't even count how much I sucked him since then. Him and his friend Barry. Barry came camping with us sometimes. My Uncle said I'd get to like the taste. Want it, even. That took a while, even after that second weekend, but he was right. He's right about everything, I think. About what I am and not to be ashamed of it. And everything.

He said the next time we go camping we're going to find out if I'm a faggot. I think I know what that means. If I think about it too much it's kinda scary. It's better not to think and just be what you are. It makes everything easy. For sure that's the best thing my Uncle taught me.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Joshua's%20First%20Taste)_


End file.
